piffandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Piracy - It's not worth it
A rather nightmarish PIF from 1995 which is seen on several UK VHS tapes. Video_Piracy_-_It's_not_worth_it_PIF_Endcap.png| A.I.M. Anti-Piracy (1995, UK)| Nicknames: "The Devil of Anti-Piracy", "It's not worth it" Description: All of this takes part in the widescreen aspect ratio. We see a man going off to work and before he sets off, he gives his wife the video that their daughter, Rebecca, wanted. Later, Rebecca watches the video, as it flashes to the black background with the Words appearing on screen reading: "Video Pirates copy 50 million videos a year...", We cut back to Rebecca giggling and we flash back the same background with the words reading: "Video Pirates make 250 million a year..." We cut back to Rebecca giggling again and we flash back to the same background with the words "Most of the money goes to organised crime..." We cut to Rebecca's mum outside watering and we flash back to the same background with the words reading: "Drug Dealers" We cut to the video that is going static and Rebecca staring in shock as we flash back to the same background with the word reading: "Terrorism" we cut to Rebecca going over to her mum. Then we cut to a black background with a blue spotlight and the VCR falls and crashes, letting out dust and causing it to rise as the white words "VIDEO PIRACY" fades in and "It's not worth it" fades in underneath it. FX/SFX: Live-action, the flash, the text zooming, the VCR falling, the "VIDEO PIRACY/It's not worth it" fading in. Cheesy Factor: Really? The BBFC inexplicably gave this nightmarish PIF a "U" rating. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: This is all done in a transcript: Man: I'm off. Oh, I've got the video that Rebecca wanted. Only cost a fiver from that bloke down by the market. Mother: Great. It's not even out yet, she'll love it. Man: I know. See you later. (gives his wife a kiss). Mother: See you. Man: Take care. Mother: Bye, now. (Later in the living room, Rebecca can be seen watching the video she wanted. Messages appear in a thud echo like sound between the clips of Rebecca giggling, her mother watering the flowers, the video going berserk and static, gun shots, screaming, Rebecca finally going over to her mother) Mother: (looking up) You okay, honey? (Then, an low cymbal is heard, ending with the metallic thud of the VCR crashing, and heartbeats and breathing are heard briefly as the dust rises) Availability: This PIF can be seen on UK VHS releases from Columbia TriStar Home Video, 20:20 Video, RKO Home Entertainment, First Independent, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and Manga Video. Can also be seen on several channels on YouTube. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. This PIF's flashing combined with its dark atmosphere will unnerve more than a few viewers, especially young children as it was rated "U" by the BBFC. Category:Anti-piracy PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:1990's PIFs Category:Federation Against Copyright Theft Category:Rated U Category:False Sesame Street Category:1995